Lady Babies
by xX-LittleMissWriter-Xx
Summary: I feel bad for Dallas cause I know she's in the next room trying to block out all the noises those two are making- based on the night Selena uploaded the picture of her and Demi at dinner, what happened afterwards and what Poor Dallas had to deal with


"Shoot me now" was the thought in Dallas Torres's head that late March night. Music was currently blaring from the next room (which Dallas knew was Demi's feeble attempt at blocking out any other noises that were coming from her room where she was currently with Selena after their first date as an official couple) and even through the music Dallas could still hear moans coming from the next room. She had tried banging on the wall and telling them to keep it down but all she got in return was a "Screw off Dallas"(or at least that's what it sounded like through the walls) courtesy of her younger sister and by then Dallas had given up.

"Okay, this is just a tad pathetic." Dallas thought to herself.

"My freakin' baby sister is getting more action than I am."

More noises could be heard from the next room and Dallas groaned and threw her pillow over her face, folding the pillow inward over her ears to block out sound better. How did she manage to get in this position? She was Dallas freakin' Torres for crying out loud! All the guys (and a few of the ladies) drooled over her, how was it that her baby sister was getting action and she wasn't? Finally after having enough of hearing god knows what was going on in the next room, Dallas grabbed her IPhone and shoved her headphones in and turned up the volume full blast.

"Finally." Dallas thought with relief as all noise was blocked and she soon fell asleep.

The next morning when Dallas woke up she wished nothing more than to stay in bed but she had promised a few of her friends that she'd meet up with them later that morning for coffee. Before putting her Headphones in Dallas failed to notice the battery was near dead, which only left about half an hour of music and when her phone's battery had died there were still noises coming from the next room. Groaning slightly Dallas made her way out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning honey." Dianna said as Dallas took her seat at the table.

"Morning." Dallas replied, resting her head on the place mat while her mother brought over some fresh cut fruit and a small stack of pancakes for breakfast. Dallas plucked a few grapes off their vine and nibbled at them as she tried to wake up a bit more but to no avail. She had almost fallen asleep at the table When Demi and Selena quietly made their way downstairs and Demi decided to give her sister a cheerful good morning. Demi let Selena's hand go and quietly snuck up behind her older sister.

"…MORNING DALLAS!" Demi yelled and Dallas shrieked and jumped up making both younger girls laugh. Dallas gave her younger sister the death glare and Demi and Selena continued to chuckle as Dallas rested her head back on the table.

"Lil tired there?" Demi asked taking a few orange slices from the center of the table before grabbing a plate and utensils for her and Selena. Usually her sister was the perky one in the morning but obviously her sister hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before.

"I would be since you two were up making lady babies all night." Dallas spat and both girls' cheeks instantly burned red.

"Yeah, I went there. And if y'all do that again while I'm in the next room, someone will have hell to pay." Dallas threatened as the girls took their seats, Demi beside her sister and Selena across from them. Dianna came into the room just as an awkward silence fell upon the 3 girls and decided she would just let the girls be, in her mind she knew it was probably something Dallas had said to the two of them and that wasn't really anything new. As the 3 girls helped themselves to breakfast in silence Dallas was in the midst of grabbing a pancake she stopped and let the pancake fall back on the stack and looked at the girl across from her with amused look on her face.

"Selena, sweetie, I'd love to play footsies with you but I think you're looking for the next foot over." Dallas said with a sarcastic smile on her face. Even Demi couldn't hold back her laugh as Selena turned bright red and with a glare at her girlfriend across the table Selena headed back up to the bed room.

"Baby come on, it was cute!" Demi called out to her girlfriend as she got up from the table to chase after her. Dallas only watched in amusement as Demi ran up the stairs after Selena.

"Keep it down this time! You're not ruining breakfast too!" Dallas called out.

"Shut it Dallas!" Demi yelled down to her sister, rolling her eyes as she knocked on her bedroom door for Selena to let her in.

**So this lovely one-shot was inspired by my Twitter BFF =) she tweeted about poor Dallas having to put up with Lovez making Lady Babies the night of their date 2 months ago and this is what came to mind(minus the last bit that just came to me like 20 mins ago lol). Hope y'all enjoyed it and to my twitter BFF: I love you, you #FlawlessLovezStan =3**


End file.
